Storm
by LiteracyLover
Summary: There was a storm raging outside when I first met him. Vishnal x Clorica.


There was a storm raging outside when I first met him.

It was raining heavily. The trees shook and trembled furiously. I sat at my window, staring at the drops of water striking and slipping down my window. Thunder and lightning never affected my sleeping pattern, not even in the slightest. I could sleep through a Sechs invasion. The rain was one of the many things I liked to observe as I fell asleep. I felt my eyes drooping as the rain dully tapped on my window.

The sound of the rain was somehow soothing from where I sat. The house protected me from the actual fury of the droplets, and the fire protected me from the cold the rain brought with it. It was late Autumn, nearing Winter, so these rains were common. They were soothing somehow. Tap, tap, tap... Almost like the front door. But it couldn't be the front door, it was really late at night.

_I must be dreaming it_, I thought. I tend to dream a lot.

But then what was that other noise? The sound of the door being opened? And Mr. Volkanon's voice? I couldn't be dreaming all of that, unless I was having a very vivid dream indeed. I sat up a little straighter and strained my ears. I heard a boy's voice along with Mr. Volkanon's gruff tones. I rose and slipped into a dressing-gown. I grabbed a towel from my closet and made my way to the front door. Who had come so late, and through such harsh weather?

I drew up to the door and saw Mr. Volkanon standing beside a boy who looked around my age. He was a head taller than me, and he was drenched. His traveling cloak stuck to him and his light blue hair stuck to his face. He had an enormous backpack with him. He saw me and smiled softly.

_He has kind eyes._

I smiled back.

"Ah, Clorica, you were awake?" said Mr. Volkanon. He saw the towel in my hands and beamed. "Excellent, you brought a towel."

"Here," I said, giving him the towel. He took it gratefully.

"Thank you, Miss...uh, Miss..." he said falteringly, stuttering slightly due to the cold.

"Clorica," I said.

"Miss Clorica," he said, smiling. It was a genuine, heart-warming smile.

"Please don't call me 'Miss'," I said, returning his smile.

"This is Vishnal," said Volkanon. "He's here to learn how to be a butler, just like you."

"I see," I said. Vishnal brought the towel to his head and rubbed it against his hair.

"Clorica, show him to the spare room and give him a change of clothes. I will join you in a moment," said Mr. Volkanon, turning to leave. He went into Lady Ventuswill's chambers.

Vishnal looked at me, the smile still on his face. He had a friendly, trusting smile. I reached for his backpack but he moved it out of my reach.

"There's no need for that, Miss Clorica."

"Please, just Clorica will do. Follow me," I said, turning and leading him to the spare room.

The lighting in the butlers chambers was low and cast a yellow glow over the entire premise. Most of the walls were made of wood, with elaborate woodwork here and there. It was quaintly designed and decorated, a result of Mr. Volkanon's efforts, obviously. I opened the door to the spare room, pressing the light switch. It was sparsely but tastefully furnished, with a bed opposite the door, a small bedside table, a chair and closet, all resting on top of a thick carpet. I turned to Vishnal.

"This is your room," I said, gesturing with my hand. He glided past me and dropped his bag onto the chair. I walked over to the washroom and pulled out two towels from the rack. I walked back into the room and gave it to him.

"Here," I said. "Um, that way's the bathroom...the bed is there...a closet...and a bed table." I waved lamely at all the obvious facilities in the room.

"Thank you, M-ah, Clorica," he said, taking the two other towels. I looked into his purple eyes and found a strange combination of emotions swirling in there, determination, fear and...happiness. I stayed like that for several moments, both of us holding the stack of towels. His eyes were quite expressive, I noted thickly, feeling waves of sleep sliding over my eyes.

"U-Um," he said, and I snapped out of the daze I had fallen into. I took a step back, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly.

"I-I'll get you a fresh set of clothes. One moment, please," I said, turning and leaving the room. I shut the door behind me and made my way to the laundry room. I pulled a shirt which belonged to Mr. Volkanon but did not fit anymore. It was clean, fresh and made of thick material, so Vishnal would be warm. Unfortunately, I couldn't find a pair of pants that would fit him. I made my way to the kitchen to see if Mr. Volkanon had left any of the the hot chocolate I had made. I shook the flask lightly, and found that there was some left. I poured it into a mug, threw the shirt over my forearm and made my way back to the room.

I knocked on the door lightly and waited.

My mind began to wander. Who was this boy? Why did he want to be a butler? Perhaps he was a descendant from a family of butlers. Perhaps he was the sixth...no, the seventh generation to enter the business. I closed my eyes, and an image of Vishnal in a butler's uniform swam before my eyes, followed by images of older Vishanls patting the normal Vishnal's head, telling him to brave the storm and all trials to uphold the family name and-

"E-Excuse me, please wake up!"

I opened my eyes, to see Vishnal standing before me. I blinked blearily.

"Oh dear," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes with one hand. "I must have dozed off..."

"I-If you're tired, you should sleep, I'll be able to-" he began.

"Oh, no. This happens all the time..." I said, looking up and smiling. It was then that I took a stock of my surroundings.

Vishnal wore no shirt, merely a towel flung over his shoulders. He merely wore white pants with knee-length boots, leaving his quite impressive torso out on display for all to see. I felt my ears and cheeks heat up, and, realizing the situation, he flushed as well. I thrust the shirt at him.

"H-Here!" I said, looking at my feet. He took it and I turned around. He mumbled a muffled thanks as he slipped the shirt on. I tried to control the blush that was spreading across my checks.

"Um, I'm done," he said. I turned and saw him picking at the sleeves of Mr. Volkanon's shirt. It was much too big for him, albeit being too small for Mr. Volkanon.

"Oh," I said, giggling. I gave him the hot chocolate and he accepted it with a smile. "It seems to be too big. I'll fix that later, do you mind?"

"Yes, of course, no problem!" he said, smiling as well. He took a sip of the chocolate and sighed. "This tastes wonderful. Did you ma-"

"Vishnal," came Volkanon's voice. I turned to see him approaching. "I have spoken to Lady Ventuswill about the recent proceedings. She has agreed to let you sleep here."

"I am very grateful, sir," said Vishnal softly. Mr. Volkanon beamed.

"Alright! You two should get to bed now, it's getting quite late. I'll see you both in the morning," said Volkanon, returning to his chambers. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," we chorused.

Mr Volkanon's door thudded shut behind him.

I turned to Vishnal only to see him gulp down the remaining hot chocolate. I smiled and took the empty cup from him.

"Let me take your bag," I said. "I'll dry out your clothes in the morning."

"Oh, thank you," he said. "Let me get it," he said, turning and getting the bag. He gave it to me, whispering a 'thank you' again.

"It's not a problem," I mumbled, holding it by a strap. It was quite heavy.

"Shall I carry that for you?" he offered, grabbing the other strap.

"Oh no, no. I should be fine," I said. He let go reluctantly.

"Thank you."

"You have to stop thanking me. It's not a problem."

"Alrtight..." he said, looking slightly put out, sticking his lip out cutely.

"Well, goodnight, then..." I said.

"Goodnight," he said, smiling. He had a dazzling smile.

"Yes, goodnight..." I mumbled, feeling my eyes glaze over.

"You've just said that, Clorica," he said, laughing lightly. I giggled and apologized, feeling my cheeks warm up again.

There was a storm raging when I first met him.

* * *

**A/N: Might make this into a longer series. 5-6 chapters. Should I, shouldn't I? Liked it, hated it? Review and tell me.**


End file.
